The Catch
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: The 14th in the series. While Darcy and Teenie chase down Will, Dean, Sam, and Autty go check into a ghost town. Good thing Jen didn't give them all the details or they'd have stayed home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first thing I've written on my new laptop. I hope to get this well underway and apologize ahead of time for the first chapter being so short. I know I've been pretty bad at following through on things lately but I just burnt myself out. Have any of you any idea how much time I've spent with these guys in the last year? I don't think I've seen as much of my own shadow as I have of them. Anyway if you haven't read draws very deep breath The Boogeyman, Race to Kill, Burning Family, From the Ashes, Werewolf Territory, Viva Las Vegas, Shifting, Bleed, The Hanging Tree, Devil's Child, Purple People Eater, and Phantoms you should start at the beginning and work your way up to this. There are also a bunch of little oneshots that go with this.**

PLUGS: If you like my work or hate it whatever you should still check out SeerBlack, PoisonChik88, WanderingAnariel, I-Have-a-Winchester06, and BlazeorFade. If you're a Harry Potter Slash fan (I know a bit of a leap lol) Go check out Racheesi stuff…Mkay I think I just plugged all my favorites.

**THE CATCH**

_May 30__th__, 2007 Hatfield, Nevada_

Brenda Brown let out a shriek dropping the dummy she'd been carrying into the saloon. Her son, Clint, came running to her aid pulling her to the ground as the cowboy that had scared her let loose a round of bullets. They whizzed over head and the shouts of long dead men ensued. The living pair crawled away, being shot by one of these entities wasn't harmful as much as it was unpleasant. Almost felt like being doused in cold water.

"That's it!" Terry, Brenda's husband, growled dragging his wife and son to their feet before peering around the corner of the building at the show down taking place. "We're calling Jenny. I've had enough, we're supposed to open next month and we can't even stay staffed."

The Browns had bought an old west town that they planned to restore and open as a living history museum. But the staff all quit and contractors fled refusing to work "under these conditions". The problem was no body seemed to have left when they checked out of their bodies. Saloon girls still danced and beckoned to the cowboys, bartenders still poured drinks, outlaws still shot up the place, and cowboys and miners still tried to get in and out of town when they had time off. The population acted as if they didn't know they were dead. Alone this wasn't bad but the fact that they weren't always visible was. It was as if the town had a spastic memory. Something must be done and done soon.

The family counted themselves lucky to know the Rainings. Brenda had grown up with Charity, she'd been a brides maid at the wedding when Charity married Red. After the children came Brenda and Terry would watch them so their parents could hunt without having to worry about their babies. It was no secret that Jasper wasn't an option he seemed to enjoy hurting his family but turning his back to them that left the next option as Jenny which would probably have been their choice even if Jasper was an option. Jenny had kept in contact all these years she'd sent Christmas cards and the occasional e-mail just trying to maintain the family ties.

"Boy, go call Jenny," Terry ordered his son who took the back way to the main office to call Jenny Raining.

_May 30__th__, 2007 __Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada_

"And you're sure of that?" Darcy asked. Teenie stood next to her and the jealousy rolling from her was hard to ignore. They'd been sleeping and driving in shifts, John-dog had passed restless two days ago and they were just now finally hitting something worthy of being called a tip. The bartender was a young guy, easy on the eyes with his jet black curls, blue eyes, and the mischief that seemed to live in his easy grin. He nodded to answer her question and Darcy scrambled to take hold of his mental pictures. She easily saw Will stumbling out of the bar drunk and a little blonde thing chasing after him.

"Yes'm that fella there was in here every night for a good little while. There was a street festival going on, he got good and loaded, last I saw a blonde was going after him. Good boy, too. He handled a few ruffians I had in here."

"That's our Will," Darcy beamed. She didn't know Will, in all honesty she'd only seen him a few times and they had only shared words once and it wasn't exactly on friendly terms. But, she and Teenie were playing worried fiancé and best friend so it was important to pull of the act.

"I'm sorry ladies, its been a few weeks since I've seen him."

"That's okay," Teenie told him. "What do you know about the blonde?" Normally Darcy would have smoothed the edge in her voice but she kind of liked the possessiveness, made them sound more real.

"Nothing, was the first I'd seen her in 'ere." He looked them both square in the face, concern in his eyes. "Wish I could help you more, ladies."

"Us too," Darcy nodded her thanks. She took Teenie by the elbow and led her back out to the Mustang. "You keep thinking like that I won't let you help find you're little boy toy."

"Like what?" Teenie asked faking innocence.

"You wanted to throttle the poor guy until he spewed something useful. You want to do this fast or right?"

"I want to find Will so I can make sure he's okay then kick his ass! What the hell was he thinking? When you hunt in a pack you never leave the pack. The pack disperses for home you send word back with them on what you're going to do. You don't go solo like this, not when you've done it before and about lost your damn life for it." Darcy leaned against the side of the Mustang and watched Teenie pace in front of her ranting.

"Teen, its not so bad. We know he was here and he left with a girl. I've got a picture of the chick lets get a room let your dog out of the 'Stang before he chews the seats up, and I'll describe her and help you get a sketch done. From that we'll track her down." Darcy soothed. Teenie washed a hand over her face and sighed.

"You're right we've got a lot of work to do."

_June 1__st__, 2007, Raining Cloud's Hunters' Resort, Montana _

"Hey! Autty! AUTUMN DAEMON!" The red head finally halted turning on her heel so fast Jen was surprised she didn't fall over. She pushed her wheelchair forward rolling to meet up with the red head in front of her. The hunter looked a little annoyed and that was understandable since Jen had just broke their agreement not to interrupt training.

"What ails you?" Autumn asked breathlessly.

"I need a favor."

"I told you I'd help out in the bar, Jen."

"No, Autty, this is a personal favor," the native clarified.

"Need a ride to a doctor's appointment or something?"

"No, I've got those covered. This is a hunt. The Browns used to watch Jas, Will, and I when we were kids. Now they need some help with a ghost town, I told them I'd send my most trusted. Its free room and board, might even squeeze gas money out of them if you're as good as I know you'll be."

"Oh stop the sweet talking, what's the catch?" Autumn queried. If only she knew how many catches this hunt would have in store for them.

"Nothing," the hunter put her hands on her hips eyeing her wheel chair bound friend. "And pick your legs up more when you're running, you'll do better."

"Oh shut up," Autumn rolled her eyes. "Go get a case file worked up and I'll talk with the boys. But Teenie calls this hunt gets dropped on the spot."

"Of course," Jen nodded. "That's fair." Jen turned herself around and went to work up a case file while Autumn went to find her boys.

Dean at least was excited to get out of the Resort. In theory having a home was a great idea, but as he was quickly finding out for hunters a home was just a place to wait on news that could easily go either way on one of your comrades. As Athena had become as much a sister to him as he thought possible waiting on her to call and say she needed back up was a long and painful job. Sam didn't waste time voicing his concerns and Dean could have hit his brother for the hesitation that it caused in Autumn.

"No, he's right, maybe we should stay just in case." Autumn chewed her lip pacing their bedroom. Dean was packing his duffle while she argued, mostly with herself.

"Aut, Teenie is fine. She's got Darcy up there and you heard yesterday it'll be no time before they find him. Will's probably just shacking up with some smoking babe who will do things that are near illegal," he stopped seeing the look on her face and an easy smirk came to him. "Want me to show you what kind of things?"  
"No, Dean, I want you to pick back up with my sister is fine with that half shifter and will be home by the end of the week. You're supposed to be distracting me not getting in my pants." she dropped onto the bed arms over her head and a slight pout to her lips.

"I promise it will be distracting," he said moving is bag off the bed.

"Well I guess if you promise it must be true." Autumn said allowing him to straddle her as she wrapped her arms around his neck to drag him in for a kiss. "So what could this Canadian chick do that's nearly illegal?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay just so its noted I forgot to add Next Time to that long list of fics you should make sure you've read before this one. Ummm Yea I know its still kinda on the short side but I was at a good place to stop. I'll get to work on the next chapter in a little while.**

**Chapter Two**

It took all day and a nice chunk of the night but they arrived in Hatfield. A ten foot tall chain link fence kept them out but it was only a few minutes before a pickup pulled up on the other side of the fence to let them in. The driver motioned them to follow, the pickup parked in front of the only light up building in within miles and a young guy about their age swung out. He had light hair and was built like a brick shithouse but that was about all you could tell on him in this lighting.

"Hiya, I'm Clint Brown." He offered Sam his hand as he was the nearest Autumn and Dean circling the Impala to stand on either side of their youngest. "You'll be Jenny's friends?"

"Yea, I'm Sam, this is Autumn, and my brother Dean," Sam introduced them and Clint shook each of their hands.

"Well, grab your bags and come on in." He stood back watching them drag heavy duffles out. "Need any help?" Clint asked when Autumn pulled out a second bag.

"Nah, I got this just get the door," she instructed as Dean slammed the trunk shut. The building was an information office on the ground floor, in the back of which was a little kitchen which is where Clint led them. A tall thin woman who reminded Sam of Mary Poppins stood to greet them, her husband was leaned against the sink built much like his son but worn by the years with grey flecking his chestnut hair, and deep concern filling his deer like eyes.

"Ma, this is Autumn, Dean, and Sam," Clint pointed them out. "This is my dad Terry, and mom Brenda."

"Oh I'm so glad you're here!" Brenda hugged each of them soundly as if greeting her child home from war. "Pity Jenny couldn't come herself but I understand with your line of business. Just glad she sent us you three. She told me a lot about your work, I'd swear she thinks you hung the moon." Brenda stepped back to survey them for a moment. "Sit sit," she bided. "Clint, did you get their rooms ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now lets see what do I need to tell you?" the three hunters awkwardly took seats around the small kitchen table their bags laying haphazardly by the doorway. Brenda tapped slender fingers on her pointed chin and her son hung his head embarrassed at his mother's display, while Terry looked them over like monkeys at a zoo. "Meals will be served at 8, 12:30, and 7 be here on time or don't eat, I won't have my kitchen a disaster area just to feed you three. Lights go out in all buildings at 9, in the house everything gets shut down by 11. We don't expect you to help out with the chores but you make a mess you clean it up. Charity was always telling me stories of how they left their hunts, holes shot in everything, burn marks on the floors," Brenda clucked her tongue. "I won't have it. Jenny assured me that you'll do a through job of it but I'll make sure of it."

"Ma," Clint had a slightly whiny aspect to his voice.

"Yes, well its late. Clint show them to their rooms."

To say Evelyn was a captivating host would be cruel. She was completely delusional believing that Will was in love with her. At first he'd found her demanded performances easy because he could trick himself into thinking she was Athena. He mind tricks mixed with the drugs she was slipping him made him content to pretend. He didn't try to escape at all at first, this could be a great new start for him. New country, new girl, new life. But then he spotted the camera in the shower and started through the rest of the house there were cameras in every room. Even the closets had them, they were impossible to escape. He'd never paid attention to the kitchen but there were no knives. All the kitchenware was disposable or in a locked box.

Evelyn only left the house for a hour each day and that hour started be become his only sanity.

In that single hour of semi freedom he would sit in the lavender room and plot, but never came to any conclusion that would work. The fact of the matter was she was human anyway you looked at it there was nothing evil or supernatural about her. She was insane, sure, but she was human.

"Willy-kins," he bit his tongue and prayed she didn't hear the groan. Evelyn slipped into the room as scantly dressed as ever. When she left she was dressed like effing Martha Stewart, at home though she wore next to nothing. He was fairly sure he was the first guy to ever wish a hottie with a body like hers would put some damn clothes on.

"Hey," he gave a simple up nod. There was little else he could do since some how he'd offended her and when he woke up this morning was handcuffed to the bed.

"Oh Willy-kins," her sugary sweet voice made his skin crawl. Evelyn climbed into bed and curled up next to him her head on his chest. "I wish you weren't a bad boy, I miss having you free. But they say you've been bad and that you have to stay right here." She frowned reminding him of a small child scolding a misbehaved toy. How he ever saw Athena in this woman was beyond him. Athena's hair was such a unique shade of blonde, while Evelyn's could easily have been produced by any cheap hair dye. Athena was curious about nearly everything while Evelyn was more than content with exactly what she had nothing else mattered. Most importantly Athena wasn't obeying the orders of voices in her head, damn skitzo.

"Ya know if you let me go I'll be a very good boy. Anything you want, but these cuffs are starting to chafe." Evelyn cuddled closer and giggled but made no move to release him.

Athena glared at the sketch she now had of the bitch that had Will. She had no proof, not even the hint of a clue that Will would still be with this woman but somehow Athena knew he was. Darcy had left her to finish up the rendering with emotionless ordinary brown eyes and a typical shade of blond for the hair. She might have been being a harsh but she really didn't care. Thus far she'd been kidnapped and nearly killed by a twisted trucker, and smashed into roadblock after roadblock since there. This wasn't fair or right and if she was a little harsh on this pixie then so be it.

She jumped as her phone went off. She took her time getting to it, sure it was only a text. Darcy had dinner and she and John would be back in a few minutes. They'd gone for a walk a hour ago it was about time they got back. Darcy was getting a little cranky and John was antsy so Athena'd been glad to be rid of them for a little while.

"You in a better mindset?" Darcy asked as she came in with a plastic bag containing their take out.

"You mean do I still want to find this chick and beat answers out of her?"

"Teenie, take this in baby steps. We aren't even sure if she knows anything. For all we know she and Will had a one night stand, she may have nothing for us except an EPT." Darcy winced as Athena's mind flared back up against hers at the very thought. "Okay so that's a long shot but a lot closer than her still having contact with Will. Lets not forget we still have to find her."

"We start that first thing?" Athena asked overly excited as she tore into her sweet and sour chicken.

"Soon as our eyes open we go find this girl," Darcy agreed. "But don't get your hopes up, I want to find him just as badly as you do, we just have to take this one step at a time."

"Sorry, I know I'm really getting on your nerves." Athena couldn't think of an explanation that really did what she wanted to say justice.

"I know, Teenie, he's your guy. Nothing more needs said."

"He's NOT my guy. Will and I are just friends. Hardly even that. A hundred years ago we dated but that's long since over now."

"So you keep saying but the fact that you want to rip this girl," she tapped the hauntingly real drawing, "apart limb from limb makes me think otherwise."

Autumn had defiantly slept better, the near constant gunfire didn't bother her half as much as the three separate rooms. Mack and Athena had been right, the worst part of being away for your man was waking up in the middle of the night cause he's not there. But Clint had told her its best not to argue with is mother and she really didn't want to get Brenda upset and calling Jen. She could handle a few more nights without Dean if it meant not having Jen on her case. The rooms were nice, though, and the bed was comfortable. She had dreamed of a room similar to this as a child, it was straight from the old cowboy movies she and Martha used to watch with Josh. She was tying her boot when a knock at the door sounded saving her from the silence provoked by the end of the gunfight.

"Come in," she called. Dean opened the door looking up and down the hall and quickly shut it behind him.

"They'll be after us about breakfast in ten minutes," he pulled her up to him stealing a kiss. "Can you think of anything we can do to pass the time."

"Oh yeah," she dropped onto the bed and he flopped next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"After we check things out today we'll talk to Brenda about the sleeping arrangements. " he whispered not that it was really needed.

"I don't care what she says I'll sneak in to your room. Take it you didn't sleep well either?"

"Knowing you were a few feet away and I couldn't touch you?" he squeezed her, "Nah I slept great, was just thinking about you."

Their ten minutes passed way to quickly for their liking and Sam was knocking on the door telling them it was time for breakfast. The trio of hunters ate a home cooked breakfast, then Clint took them out to see the property. He managed to give them a decent start on the history of the abandoned town too. It seemed that the towns people fled after a mine completely collapsed. But that couldn't have affect the town so much as to close it down. Sam and Autumn were discussing further reasons for this sort activity when Clint collided with them shoving the three hunters back away from the door.

"Stay low," he ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just wait and see," Clint told them motioning them to hush. Just then the clink of spurs sounded and a gruff looking cowboy stepped out of the building they were about to enter. He looked around then fired a few shots across the road into the barber shop window, while you heard glass break you didn't actually see it. A man came running out pistol drawn, obviously the barber himself, and fired back. The cowboy 'killed' him with one clean shot and stalked forward another man emerged apparently his initial target and more shots ensued but the men disappeared before a winner was visible.

"Ooooookay," Autumn drawled.

"That was different," Sam agreed.

"You mean they're not usually like that?" Clint asked looking around the door frame to make sure nothing was lurking within.

"No, usually there is an agenda. Something sparks their appearance and they go after the living that," Sam gestured toward the barbershop.

"Was awesome!" Dean finished. "Has anyone ever been shot by them?" he asked like an over eager child.

"Yea," Clint nodded not masking his weariness as well as Autumn and Sam. "I got it right after we moved in."

"No scar?" Dean asked only to have Clint shake his head.

"Cool," Autumn and Sam exchanged looks, they'd have to watch Dean, it was easy to see the gears working in his head.

With a first hand experience of what was going on Sam set up to research in the office that the Browns were loaning them for the hunt, while Dean and Autumn went to seek out Brenda. She was setting up manikins in the saloon, fiddling with the dress on a woman leaning on the piano. She turned on them with a wide smile, "Hey kids. Clint show you around?"

"Yeah, he was very helpful. We got to see a few of your ghosts, very interesting creatures."

"Aren't they? Can you help us?" She asked not just curious but a little worried, too.

"Sam's doing research now, we wanted to talk to you about something else." Autumn redirected the conversation.

"Anything you need, honey," Brenda promised.

"The sleeping arrangements," Autumn started, they'd already decided it probably wouldn't be wise to send Dean in first. Brenda's mood changed instantly, she'd gone from hospitable to edgy in two seconds flat. "Dean and I were wondering why we can't share a room."

"Oh, I see." She paced the room twice before stopping in front of them a look of purely mothering look on her face. "Are you married?" she asked simply.

"No, but"

"No buts, unless you're married there will be no sharing a bed under my roof. I'm sorry, kids, but that's the way it is." She brushed her hands together as if removing the conversation from them. "Anything else?" She made it very clear that there was no arguing the point, though Autumn looked like she wanted to. Dean took the red head by the arm.

"No, ma'am," he said steering his girlfriend out of the saloon. As soon as they were out of ear shot he grinned. "Guess we'll just have to sneak."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: -Is pleased with her progress- Hey guys! You have no idea how glad I am to be writing again! I missed this soooooooo much. The little RP's and such I've been doing aren't nearly as fun. I know I've mentioned it before but those of you who want to see more of Autumn and YES even the triplets go check out Poisonchik88's Girl's Guide to Hunting and Fishing and Girls Guide to A Few More Demons. I promise you won't be disappointed. I know my family will be getting me an appointment with a shrink soon with the way I was cackling tonight. Okay so here's chapter three hope you all enjoy and I'll see you soon.**

Chapter Three

"So you're asking for things now?" Jen teased when Autumn answered her cell.

"Yea, well this is a personal favor. Don't want to piss them off and then have you on my ass." Autumn shrugged sinking into the office chair and scanning the website Sam had left up for her. It was only ghost theories nothing to get excited over, yet.

"Then I should be thanking you?" Jen laughed. "You hear from Teenie, today?"

"No, was getting ready to give her a ring. Sammy asked me to look at what he's found. I'll have just enough time to check in with her and wash up for dinner. Why didn't you tell me this woman has control issues?"

"I wasn't giving you any reason to turn this job down. You guys proved you're creative enough to figure this out with that thing in Michigan with the spirit catcher. Plus, you three were driving us all nuts. You with your constant training and when you weren't training you had yourself held up in the library working on that demon. Dean was going to start fights if he didn't start leaving the men with some money, and Sam just trailing around obviously waiting for your sister to pull up. Its just depressing."

"Yea. Whatever," Autumn said dismissively she read over the passage again. "Jen, have you ever heard the theory that ghosts are caused by a death or even to violent that it creates a tear in time and space?"

"Duh, Autty, that's sort of in Hunters 101. What're you getting at?"

"Okay, so the idea is that when this happens the ghosts can not interact or really even affect their surroundings their trapped in the same motions. Like the place the event occurred is forced to relive the memory." Autumn sounded too excited to be reading about something with no known way of fixing.

"Autty, do you know how to stitch holes in time?" Jen asked.

"Noooo but"

"But nothing, you don't know one cause there isn't one. You rip open time you deal with the rip but there's no sewing it back together, its not some old jacket. So just forget it. That's not your answer." Jen shot their one idea to death with a single bullet.

"You have a better idea? Cause these ghost don't even seem to realize we're here. They wander about like nothing has changed since they day they died." Autumn half pouted making Jen smirk.

"Nope, that's exactly why I sent you three. You will figure it out."

"Wish I had half your confidence cause we're clueless. We could dig everyone up in the grave yard, salt 'em down and burn 'em up but we could do that and never strike the cause of this."

"Call your sister, eat your dinner, then grab your boys and bounce ideas off them, I gotta run. Gus just walked in." Jen told her distracted now.

"Oooo Gussy," Autumn grinned closing Sam's window after book marking it.

"Goodbye Autumn."

"Hello," Teenie smiled approaching the clerk. Everyone needs gas right? So logically every gas station in the area would be a good place to start their search.

"Hi," the near toothless older woman greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe," Teenie laid the sketch and a photo of Will on the counter. "I'm looking for a friend," she tapped Will's picture. "He was last seen with her, have you seen either of them?"

"Maybe," the woman picked up the image of Will and looked it over her glazed eyes made Teenie wonder if she hadn't been drinking and when she looked up to answer her breath confirmed it. "Cute boy, how'd you loose him?"

"He was on a road trip with some friends. Have you seen him?"

"No." Teenie sighed and started to pick up her pictures and leave but the woman stopped her. "The girl there is Lyn. Her daddy made a fortune with car washes, her momma is hospitalized, touched in the head you know? Then her daddy died, car accident or some such a few years ago. You won't see much of Lyn though. Keeps to herself that one. Went from head cheerleader to loner when her old man bit the dust." The grungy woman laughed.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"I might can't remember. Could use a little help," Teenie dug her wallet out taking her time. Darcy was 'browsing' the candy rack and came up to the counter with at least ten buck worth of candy chosen seemingly at random.

"She doesn't know," Darcy whispered. The woman busied herself checking Darcy out and Teenie followed the brunet out with her pictures. "Well, we know we're after Lyn Chase current owner of the Chase Filth Vehicle Wash." Darcy told her letting Teenie take the wheel, the girl obviously needed something to do with her hands. Teenie pulled a sucker from her pocket and popped it in her mouth before starting the car. "You know we crash you'll choke on that."

"You know we crash Autumn will kill us both, I'll take my chances with the sucker." Teenie said in a much better mood. She had a face and a name she couldn't have been happier. She'd go back to the motel Darcy and John would go for another of their long walks and then she'd find an address. This was almost too easy. But it didn't matter if Lyn Chase was daddy's little girl or a full fledge demon she was going to get Will back home where he belongs and beat him senseless.

Fifty-four tiles on the ceiling, one hundred stripes on the wall at his feet and he assumed his head while there were two hundred on the walls to his left and right. Fourteen thousand and four hundred seconds since she left the room. Where she was he didn't know, but having Evelyn out of the room was even more torturous than having her in the room. At least right now it was. He knew the moment she came in and decided to take advantage of his lack of ability to avoid her he would be wishing he only had the tiles on the ceiling and the stripes on the wall for company. There was one thing he was dead sure of though, never again would he sleep in just his boxers. He severely doubted the lure of silk sheets would ever return either.

"100 bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottles of beeeer take one down pass it around 99 bottles of beer on the wall." He started singing because he lacked anything else to do. Soon he'd start hearing voices too. Was that one now? Kill Evelyn? He laughed, "Oh God I'm going to die."

"No you're not silly goose," Evelyn entered with his dinner tray. The past two days meals had hardly been a highlight. First of all when you consume things they have to come out and the idea of using adult diapers was sickening enough but the act was worse, what ever that astronaut was thinking when she used them so she didn't have to stop in her little drive was beyond him. Second she didn't let him feed himself she did it, her feeding him only added to this big baby thing she had going with the diapers. "They say you've been a good boy," she smiled sweetly at him.

"So I'm free?" she giggled with a nod sitting his tray down on the dresser.

"Yes! That's exactly what it means, Willy!" she clapped excitedly. Approaching him she pull a the keys to the cuffs from between her breasts and released him. "Go ahead and clean up," she nodded when his gaze went straight toward the bathroom. "I'll fix your bed, your supper is still to hot to eat."

Will stumbled out of bed and into the little bathroom. After relieving himself he jumped into the shower, the fact that he had neither clothes or a towel really bothered him. It wasn't like she hadn't seen everything before between the cameras, his time in cuffs, and the sex. Sex is all it was, it wasn't his choice it was something she provoked his body into doing. It had always baffled him when you'd hear of a man being raped at how a woman could possible do something like that, now he wished the knowledge wasn't his. The shower could only be surpassed by being allowed to leave Evelyn forever but with that not a real option Will settled for just a shower. She turned her back when he emerged and let him dress, but insisted he eat his meal in the bed while she watched. There had never been a moment in his life when he had wished Athena's bullet had done him in but this was it. Will wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

"I heard something interesting while I was in town today," she told him as he sopped up the broth of his chicken and stars with the peanut butter sandwich. "There are two women here looking for you. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Two women looking for him? HA! That could only be the Daemons.

"No," he shook his head shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"I didn't think so. I told them you couldn't have anything to do with it. But they didn't want to listen. I fought the good fight for you. I just could stand to see my Willy all tied up in the bed. You should be allowed to wander about freely in our home. So they decided we could let you loose on one condition." She prattled away while he ate only half listening. "I must dispose of the women."

"This isn't normal," Autumn argued. They were all gathered in the office again as their original, and far more private, meeting place in Autumn's room had been deemed unfit. Brenda was starting to ride on her nerves. No she wasn't married and had no plans on ever changing that. If she was going to hell for Dean Winchester then she'd spend eternity knowing at least she'd had a life time in heaven. The idea that she would be with Sam and Dean at the same exact time though was mind boggling. She knew people did that sort of thing but she never thought she came off as that sort of person.

"But you said it yourself that theory isn't an option." Dean reminded her.

"No, Jen said its not an option. You're only so quick to believe her because you don't want to admit that this might not be something we can fix." Sam kept his head down flitting through more websites, he was smart and not getting involved in this.

"Since when are you so quick to believe that we can't fix something?" Dean challenged her.

"I'm not. I don't want to admit that this place is going to be haunted forever. I sure as hell don't want this going down as a bad mark on my record. Admitting that would be failure, I don't fail, Dean." the confidence in her voice made him step back. "There has to be something we can do, but its not salt and burn the whole graveyard."

"Ahem," Clint stood in the doorway looking a little out of place. "May I sit in?" he asked shyly.

"Do you have something to add?" Autumn asked her irritation with the hunt moving from Dean to Clint.

"I'm not sure, exactly, maybe." He stepped into the room and Sam kicked him a chair to sit.

"You've witness a lot of these…scenes, ever notice anything the same about them?" Sam asked him.

"Other than the fact that someone always dies?" when Sam nodded he shrugged. "Well, not really. I've caught dates a couple of times, this all happened in the same few weeks, toward the end of the towns habitation." It didn't sound like much but it was a start.

"Ever see the same person in all of the incidents?" Clint's brow knitted together as he thought. Sam was aware of Autumn and Dean shifting behind his chair and looked up to see them moving together towards the back of the room whispering low conferring about something he could only hope they'd fill him in on later.

"Uh…maybe. You see that cowboy a lot, but not always. He seems to be the only one that doesn't die or even get shot."

"What do you mean doesn't die?"

"They're not in order. You'll see a guy die and then few hours later he's shooting someone up." Clint looked as confused as Sam felt.

"Then we'll have to observe them further," Dean declared from the back of the room. Both the seated members of the room looked up. Autumn was clearly enjoying the idea, which Sam doubted was a good sign. "Autumn and I will take the first shift, Sammy you keep doing what you're doing."

Clint had work to attend just like his parents, and Sam being caught up in his research again, Autumn grabbed her video camera in hopes of being able to record this stuff and Dean followed her outside. Nothing provoked the town's spurts of memory it happened completely at random which was frustrating but gave them time to wander around and explore the area. Dean poked his head inside the General store then motioned Autumn to follow. "How was Teen when you talked to her last night?"

"Frustrated. I'm not sure letting her go off was a wise idea, but Darcy helps. I heard her in the background when Athena would set off talking about this girl they're after, Lyn, Darcy would reel her in." Autumn told him looking over the replica items on the shelves she felt like she'd stepped back in time. "I haven't heard her so pissed at someone she couldn't do anything about or to since Billy-Jack."

"Speaking of which that was him that called this morning, when you left my room?" Dean didn't sound jealous, though she knew there was some of that in him. He sounded more concerned, and she knew that to all be aimed at the girls. More and more often he referred to the triplets as their girls and he'd started picking up things in the towns they stopped at, nothing huge just a coin or postcard something that told the girls where they'd been and he was keeping them to send back.

"Yeah, he calls when he starts to grab for a beer. I've talked to Josh though and I'm not the only person he calls. He's been talking to Martha's parents, the girls' Sunday school teacher, some of the people we grew up with, just who ever he thinks of first. I get the calls when he's worried about the girls though or feeling guilty."

"Which was it this time?"

"Kayla had another nightmare last night." Autumn chewed her cheek. "The 'man with the yellow eyes' said we won't be coming back ever again. That we'd never see Pinecrest again. I talked to Kayla for a little while too. She doesn't do much of the talk though. I have to prod her for answers. Kendra was on after that said Kay-Kay doesn't talk much at all anymore. That the nightmares really scare her."

"Do you want to go back?" he asked like he always did when she'd talk about the girls.

"Yeah, I want to go back so bad it hurts. I want to be there when she wakes up screaming. I shouldn't have to be at the opposite end of the country."

"Okay," he led pulled her to him in comforting embrace. "Then when Teenie gets back, you and I will go get the girls. We'll figure out what to do next after that."

"No, I can't. Dean, that's selfish. Billy-Jack is doing good, the girls need their dad and uncles right now. I can't just tear them away from their real family because it kills me to hear their fear over the phone. I won't raise them in the backseat of a car like you and Sammy were." Dean kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever you want, Aut. But the moment you decide you want them with us just say so we'll drop what we're doing and you and I will go back for them." She smiled pulling away, so she wouldn't let him say those three little words this was much better anyway.

"Come on we need to actually film something and the General Store,"

Rolling her eyes Autumn left the store and the two made their way up the street toward the blacksmiths. From the sounds of it they actually had horses on the property, which might come in handy when they made the trek out to the graveyard. The town's graveyard had been firmly established a mile outside of town during a fever that rampaged through in its early years. No sooner than they could clearly make out the sign in front of the smiths did gunfire ring out. She hit record on the camera and started her own shooting, not paying attention to where Dean was.

Dean had been thinking about this since Clint had told him that he could get shot with no real harm. Autumn was filming and the gap between the buildings that stood between them is where the shots were originated. He had a few seconds before the gunslinger made it clear of the buildings and was no longer in range to shoot him. Autumn wasn't watching him, so now was the best time to act. He leapt out in front of the gunslinger and took three right in the chest. Autumn dropped the camera hitting her knees at his side.

"You moron." He hadn't realized he'd left his feet, he only knew his chest was a giant block of ice. "What the hell were you thinking?" Her hands fluttered over his chest looking for wounds she wasn't going to find. Dean grabbed her fire warm hands and pressed them to his chest where the ghost bullets had hit.

"That hurt," he groaned.

"You okay?" she asked her eyes finding his. He kept her hands in his on his chest stealing her warmth the stabbing pain was already subsiding.

"Yea, but no envy for Bobby Drake," he cracked.

"You are such a dork," she laughed leaning in to steal a kiss before helping him to his feet and picking up the camera. She shot the rest of the shooting. "Well at least he got what was coming to him." She said watching the gunslinger that had shot him hit the ground before the whole incident was over and the spirits disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short and slow but here it is chapter four. At first I was holding out for reviews on chapter three...which I never got, then I didn't know what to write. SIGHS Oh well. I pressed on and got this out. Slightly cliff hangery..is that a word? But ya'll deserve it! Leaving litle old me without feed back... JK. R&R loves.**

**Chapter Four**

Athena handed the phone and phonebook over to Darcy, there were calling every Chase in the book now. There wasn't a Lyn Chase listed so they thought maybe her number was still listed as her father or mothers or maybe Lyn was only a middle name or nickname there were too many options. Darcy though was getting worried about how Athena was handling the calls since the five year old who had answered the last call hung up in tears.

"How was I supposed to know the kid was emo?" Teenie asked. Darcy massaged her temples eyes closed.

"Teenie, honey, you grilled the child. He's never going to look at a phone again without having a breakdown." she folded her legs under her on the bed and John nestled his head in her lap as they sat across from Teenie who was sprawled out on her bed.

"I just asked if he knew anyone named Lyn Chase," the blonde defended herself feebly.

"No, you sounded like you were going to come through the phone and kill him. 'Do you know anyone named Lyn Chase? What do you mean you're not sure. How can you not be sure about that. Do you have problems remembering names? Is there something wrong with you?' Teenie, that was harsh and I know harsh." Darcy told her scanning the page for their next number, Josephina Chase.

"Hello?" a woman with a slight Hispanic accent picked up, doubtfully their girl but it was still a shot.

"Hi, I'm trying to reach a Lyn Chase, she wouldn't happen to live there would she?" Darcy asked in a pleasant friendly tone.

"No, ma'am I'm sorry."

"Do you know a Lyn Chase, I know it's a little weird but my friend is visiting her and he didn't leave us a number to reach him. His dad was in an accident and they don't expect him to pull through so it was important to reach my friend."

"Oh…I'm sooo sorry. Hold on let me ask my husband." Darcy couldn't make out the muffled conversation . "You still there?" the woman came back.

"Yeah," Darcy confirmed.

"My husband says there's a Evelyn Chase on Piper street. I don't have the number, we got some of her mail a while back." Josephina's sorrow for not being able to help further was very evident.

"Thank you so much."  
"Not a problem, I hope everything works out."

"So do I," Darcy hung up and motioned for Athena to hand her the computer. She quickly brought up a map of the town and found Piper street it was completely across town but it if that's what it took that's what they would do. She scribbled down directions and got up. "Let's go." Darcy bounced off the bed grabbing her coke as she went. Athena followed pulling a sucker from her pocket and trying to straighten its stick.

"Where we going?" Teenie let John climb in the backseat before plopping down in the front.

"For a little drive, I've got a street."

"I don't even want to know," Sam shook his head. They were reviewing their footage in the living room, they had managed to capture six scenes on the cameras. The images weren't skittish or hard to make out they showed up nearly as well as the hunters themselves.

"I would, why would anyone want to get shot? Ghost bullets or not its not wise." Autumn prompted chewing the tip of her pen as she watched the movie.

"Oh come on like you didn't wonder how would feel?" Dean asked them.

"I also wonder what it would be like not to have thumbs but you don't see me cutting them off to find out." Autumn told him. She hadn't been too upset at first, once she realized he was okay but now that she had had time to process it she wasn't happy about it. What other stupid things might he decide he needs to experience? She knew he wasn't dumb enough to put himself in real danger for no real reason, but it still rubbed her the wrong way and it had been two hours before his body temperature got back up to normal.

"Wait! Did you see that?" Sam grabbed for the remote going back a few seconds and pausing it.

"What are we looking for?" Autumn asked starring intently at the screen for something they'd missed the first four times they'd watched this scene.

"There," Dean point it the middle of the screen very faint hardly even visible was lighter spot in the shape of a person. "How'd you see that, Sammy?"

"Its brighter on that last one." He skipped back to the previous scene and sure enough in the middle of everything was an almost white spot that would have passed for a sunspot if it weren't for the fact that the sun was setting behind them when it was shot.

"What is that?" Autumn peered at the screen her eyes squinting at the image trying to make it take a recognizable shape.

"Got to me a woman or a kid look how small it is." Sam was studying the spot, it was smaller no man, but even the idea that it was a person seemed far fetched.

"What woman or kid in their right mind would be in the middle of a shootout?" Dean asked.

"I don't have a clue but I'm going to take a leap and say we need to find out. If we're going to get anywhere."

Sam and Dean were trying to hide more similar with every scene while Autumn had locked herself in the office and was pouring over everything she could find on the town. There wasn't much on the web but the town's legal papers had all still been in the Sherriff's office. Who was involved in the shootings was written down and those who had died or needed a physicians care, but often times "Shooter fled" was written down without name. With men ruled out she paid closer attention to the female and child victims. Jotting down the names so they could look into their stories later, but it was easy for people to just disappear from history out here. Documents weren't always kept well their spirit could have slipped through the cracks. She hoped it hadn't that would mean digging up the whole graveyard.

Even finding this particular spirit didn't mean much far as she saw it. One spirit amongst the thirty or so that were haunting the town, hardly seemed right. Someone didn't always die or even get shot either, Clint had been exaggerating she'd have to advise him against that later. She'd filmed one incident yesterday of children playing on the streets and people wandering about their usual business, after about five minutes the spirits disappeared. She hadn't seen the white spot while filming but when they played the tape over they saw it in the center of all the action in each frame. If she filmed one side of the street and swung the camera to the other side the white spot moved with it. Her first thought on realizing this was there was something on the lenses but there wasn't and the white spot wasn't necessarily in the dead center of the shots just the action.

She cracked her back and hunkered down over the files of information. It had to be here, the answer had to exist amongst the tiny scrawl she was trying to decipher. Autumn was starting to play host to images of burning the whole town down when a knock at the door interrupted her fantasy. She looked up to see Brenda poking her head in the room. Autumn waved her in and was shocked when the woman sat down beside her .

"There are stories, that you won't find in there." Autumn closed the book she'd been working in around her pen and willed Brenda to continue. How often had a story been all they had to go on? 

Teenie sipped at her coffee and flipped through the paper on a bench just across the street from Lyn Chase's place. A newer model Jeta sat in the drive, the lawn was cut perfectly, the flowerbeds were perfect, everything about the house was cookie cutter. It was scary perfect, gave her the creeps. Darcy grudgingly gave into letting her sit outside the house, John next to her, while Darcy drove around the block every few minutes. Teenie only won because she pointed out all the uninterrupted time together had Darcy butting into her thoughts even at a distance. Darcy took another lap and Teenie raised her foam cup to her with a little laugh. They'd been watching the house most the day to no avail, Lyn didn't seem to want to come out and play.

Teenie really wished she would. There were all sorts of fun games she'd like to play with the woman. Which was exactly why Darcy was going to be doing the talking, when they finally met up with the woman. Teenie was likely to hit her over the head with the first heavy blunt object she found and search her house and car for traces of Will. She couldn't explain it but she was sure he was with Lyn. No one could have explained it to her if they'd wanted to. She sighed, John laying his head on her lap and slouched down in the bench. She was ready to give up when a curtain flickered in the upstairs window. That quick glimpse was all she needed, the black hair and russet skin with that blond cascading over the shoulder. She was on her feet marching toward the door not even looking before she crossed the street. Not the smartest thing she thought looking back after the screech of tires.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HUGE thanks to Seer for her support and for betaing for me! I KNOW I'm being VERY slow with this and I appologize but haven't been able to get anyone to play nicely lately. Its really a pain in the ass. Uh...Josh's Thanksgiving was written and posted while I was half asleep. When I woke the next morning I honestly thought it was a dream until I saw the e-mail in my mail box saying it'd been posted. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, mine wasn't too bad. Hope to hear from all of you soon! R&R**

**Chapter Five**

"There was a little boy who lived in the town, there isn't a record of him I only know because the person we bought the property from told me. He was found in a wagon train that had been attacked, he was the soul survivor . He was brought into the town shortly before the whole place went to hell in a hand basket. Gunfire broke out constantly, the surrounding ranches just died out, cattle deaths mostly they couldn't keep them alive. Those who didn't flee died in pools of blood, with in two months of the boy coming to town." Brenda was staring down at her hands, thumbs circling themselves.

"The little boy have a name?" Autumn asked finally something with real possibilities, or at least the kind of possibilities she knew how to handle.

"Not that I know of, I searched all the records to find his name but there isn't one. Can't find where he was living with anyone or that he was ever here at all. The sheriff was the first to die and he kept all the records, he wasn't much law but he was all they had." Autumn swore inwardly, she'd already been hit with a wooden spoon for saying 'shit' at the dinner table.

"Okay, well, that's better than nothing," the auburn haired woman leant back in her chair showing she was finished with this conversation. Brenda started to say something else but decided against it and left, brushing past Sam as he came in.

"Dean wants to go check out the graves, you coming?" Sam asked, though the look he gave her- his eyes sweeping to the door and back- asked what else was going on.

"Yeah, you really think I'm going to miss you boys on horses? This will be priceless," Sam groaned and she stood up patting his chest as she walked by.

"Its not like I'm asking for a long, hard ride. Just a little one," she squinted, looking through the half inch gap she'd made between her thumb and index finger.

"ATHENA!" The voice didn't just ring in her ears but was in her head, she groaned, spinning around to face the driver of the mustang that had just barely stopped in time. Logically she should have been scared, her heart should have been racing and she should have been thankful for the stop.

"They're home," was all she could manage before starting up the short walk to the front door. Darcy parked and was on her heels, not fast enough to stop her from knocking but fast enough that Lyn hadn't yet opened the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Darcy demanded.

"Darby, they are in there," Teenie found it hard not to whine her plea.

"I know Teenie, but we've got to handle this as if it's the worst possible scenario. What if the person in there is holding him hostage and is dangerous? What if its not just some chick- what if she's working for big burly guys with guns or she's a-"

"-Shape shifter?" Teenie asked a little too harshly. Darcy looked away from her, hiding the betrayal in her eyes.

"Are you at least packing?" Athena didn't have time for a verbal response as the door opened then, but she flipped her shirt tail up again showing Darcy her gun and readjusting her t-shirt.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman was beautiful, and Darcy felt the jealousy roll off of Teenie again. The woman had gorgeous hair that looked so soft you just wanted to touch it and her smile was so warm and inviting. Darcy doubted she could hold anything against the woman for very long. Teenie nudged Darcy having sworn before they left not to say a word.

"Yes, actually," Darcy flashed her own charming little smile. "We're looking for a friend, Will, and Lyn Chase was the last person said to have been with him, is she home?"

"Yes, I'm Lyn, well Evelyn. The people who watched me grow up insist on calling me Lyn," she rolled her eyes as if this was an impossibly silly thing to do.

"Ah, well you've got to let them I suppose. Uh, Teenie where's that picture?" Teenie produced her photo of Will a lot faster than ever before. She'd chosen this picture special for Lyn, it was on of her in a bikini top and daisy duke short on the hood of the Comino and Will leaning against it at her side, they'd been flirting when Autumn had popped up and stole the shot. You could easily see how close they were in this photo.

"Here it is," she leered at Evelyn, Darcy gave her a sidelong look and Teenie straightened shoulders standing taller and far more graceful than Evelyn was.

"Oh, Willy, yeah. We were together a couple of nights," she gave Teenie a lusty grin. "Wild thing between the sheets too." Darcy had to grab Teenie before she could lunge at the other blonde.

"Do you know where he is now?" Darcy asked, keeping a hand on Teenie.

"Nah, wish I did though. Have an itch he could scratch." Teenie dove forward again and Darcy just barely caught her, fighting her back to the car yelling a quick thanks over her shoulder.

"Willy, love, would you like to tell me who they were?" Evelyn yelled as she stomped upstairs where she'd locked Will in his room once again. The voices were right, those girls were dangerous. They were after her Will.

"No, I wouldn't like to tell you who they were," Will said he was leaned against the window arms folded over her his chest and watching her obviously challenging her to try him.

"But you know don't you?"

"Duh!" He threw his arms up in the air and marched toward her. Evelyn took a step back, he looked a little pissed, but still with that fury burning in his eyes he was undeniably hot. His black silk hair fell over his shoulders moving subtly with the breeze he created byAzWaq, his arms bulged under that white t-shirt, and it should be a sin to look so good in blue jeans. Evelyn chewed her lip watching him amused, and unaware of the fire building in him. "Those girls could kick your ass into the next century without breaking sweat!"

"Really?" She purred he was close enough to touch now and she didn't mind proving this- her hands wandering over his marbled chest. "That little blonde thing the one that broke my baby's heart?" Evelyn kept going.

"No, I broke hers. I hurt her and she still comes after me! Do you really think she's going to give up so easily? Anything you said will only make my girl more determined to find me. You know that don't you?" He turned his face away when she tipped herself forward for a kiss. Now she was pissed. She gave him a shove backwards but he hardly quivered. "I don't think so little missy. I'm not playing games with an effing nut case! What the hell is wrong with you? I know a girl who has so many issues she can hardly function but you're damage is sooo far beyond that! Did Daddy not know the difference between good touch and bad touch!?!" Evelyn had passed tolerant and took off down the hall. Will followed shouting more things at her trying to push her buttons. She grabbed the pistol out of her dresser drawer and turned back to him the barrel pressed against his chest.

"Okay, Willie, you're pissing off the voices." The voices in her head were starting to shout and thinking was difficult enough, she had to shut him up and she did. Will looked down at the gun his hands slowly rising.

"Evelyn," he said in a calm almost warning tone. "Come on, you don't want to do this, this is your Willy talking."

Clint had three horses saddled when the three of them made it too the little stable behind the black smiths. Autumn looked around the stable while Clint briefed the boys on proper riding protocol and where they were going. She had always loved old barns, in high school the few abandoned ones in the area had made great spots to sneak off with a couple of friends and a six pack or just to make-out. Though even, while Martha was all over her flavor of the week and Billy-Jack was racing through his beers she was wandering the barn in awe at the tools still hanging on the walls or the notes written just inside the doors from wives who had to run to the quilting club before their husbands got in. This barn lacked that graffiti and had been cleaned of even the cobwebs. It was unnaturally clean for a barn and there fore slightly disappointing but the dozen or so horses were nearly enough to make up for that.

"Aut, come one show him you can make a knot so we can get out there," Dean called her away from her day dreaming. She returned to the men and unthinkingly made the slipknot, she's grown up knotting like this it was basic, she could make a slipknot before she could tie her shoe.

"Good," Clint nodded. "Anyone need help mounting?" When they shook their heads or grunted as it were Clint left. Autumn swung up on her chestnut gelding with a little struggle, it had only been a dozen years since she went riding. Took Dean two tries and finally on the third he was up but Sam couldn't seem to get himself up. Autumn maneuvered her horse around to the left side where Sam was glaring at his saddle.

"Hand me the reigns," She said thrusting her hand out and he put the leather in her hand. "Okay, now, I've got control. You grab the horn, and put your left foot in the stirrup." She walked him through the steps until he finally managed to get on his horse she handed him over the reigns. "Back to stop, if you keep pulling back you'll go backwards, they're western so they're direct reigning pull left to go left right to go right, squeeze with your heels to go faster and release to hold your pace or slow down." Sam looked befuddled and was trying this out a little his snow white mare patiently adhering to his madness. Autumn looked to Dean who was grinning like a mad man, "You ready babe?"

"I was born ready." He didn't wait for more prompting and was off, his black gelding pounding faster than Autumn thought wise, but she was talking about the moron who got himself shot on purpose.

"Sammy?" she looked to the younger man who looked up at her awkwardly. "We'll take it slower," she promised with a smile. Sam urged his horse on after Dean's, Autumn following. After a few minutes she had moved up to ride at his side, Dean just visible in the distance circling waiting on them to catch up. "You ready to try this a little faster?" she asked.

"If I don't will you let me live it down?" He asked is defeat. Autumn rolled her eyes before waving him forward. Sam started into a trot and was doing well, if only very choppy. She allowed her gelding to pick up speed and while she was finding her pace she heard the sickening "Umph" preceding a thud. Dean was already headed back when she realized what had happened. Ten feet away from his motionless body stood Sam's horse, Autumn's heart was in her throat and she dismounted at his side.

"Sam, you okay, hon?" He rolled over to look at her with pure loathing, it really didn't have the wanted impact since he was now covered in dirt, hair flopped over in his eyes . "I'm going to take that as a yes," she offered him a hand up and Dean brought in his horse and inspected his brother for himself.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was practicing my emergency dismounts." Sam glowered.

"Oh stop pouting," Autumn laughed. "You have to move with your mount not against it. If you move against it you'll just throw yourself off." Both boys were staring at her. "Its just simple fact things work smoother if you're moving together," she shrugged turning to her horse and hopping back up. "We doing this or not?"

"Teenie, I'm starting to see why Autumn was so worried about letting you go." Darcy fumed as they got back to the motel. Teenie rolled her eyes annoyed with Darcy who had been scolding her the whole time. Their room wasn't anything to brag about, neutral colors, outdated bedspreads, cheap heater/ac mounted to the wall by the door. It was, however, in possession of a small kitchen and a decent sized bathroom, more surprising though was the fact that it was clean.

"Yes, Mom."

"No, Teenie, that woman is dangerous, she's not right upstairs. I looked into her mind, there is something seriously wrong with her!" Darcy paced the length of their tiny two bed room.  
"She's only human how bad can she be?" Teenie asked dropping onto her bed crossing her legs and leaning back to watch the younger woman. Darcy stopped giving her friend a flat look.

"Only human? That guy that beat the shit out of Autumn is only human too, what about you you're just human and you kick the ass of some pretty nasty things. How the hell can you say only human?" she demanded.

"If it had ever occurred to us we easily could have taken Billy-Jack out. How'd you even know about that?"

"She got a call from him, but that's off topic," Darcy said dismissing the question. "We can't run in there without a plan, because we can't kill her."

"I know that!" Teenie hopped up off the bed, throwing her arms in the air. "But while we're standing here she could be doing God knows what to him! You said it yourself she's not right upstairs!" Darcy ground her teeth, running fingers through her hair. She understood what was behind Athena's outbursts but it didn't help her find a way to sooth her friend.

Will was glad, for once, that he had spent so many years of his life with guns pointed at him. Exactly how many times people had threatened to shoot him he would never be able to count, but the number was up there. Evelyn kept the barrel pointed at his heart, her eyes daring him to make a sudden movement. He wasn't that stupid though and the thing in her eyes that actually scared him where so many of the gun wielders before her had failed was he could see the wheels in her head turning trying to calculate how to get rid of the body.

"Okay this is what we're going to do," she said shifting her weight. "You're going to go back to your room and I'm going to think of away to get rid of those harpies." She jabbed him with her gun and he backed away, you never give a gunman your back. She followed after him slowly as he backed his way to his lilac prison.. "Get on the bed," she said jerking her gun in that direction and once again he followed orders, you can only get shot in the heart so many times. Stars flashed before his eyes when something struck him over the head.

Evelyn hit him with the butt of her gun over the head and he collapsed on the bed. She locked the door on her way out and started back for her bedroom clutching her head. She had to get rid of those girls, they were dangerous. Not just dangerous to her and Will but the whole world. Those girls had to be destroyed.

Most the stones were cracked and broken, long past readable, and none in possession of that draw that usually ties into the investigation part of hunts. Autumn slumped against a fence post waiting on the boys to finish up their rows and join her, it was obvious that this shot in the dark was a miss. The only semi helpful thing it'd provided was to confirm that the majority of the town was killed quickly in a very short period of time.

"My question is: who buried all of them?" Dean asked joining Autumn midconversation with Sam who was tagging behind him.

"Someone was left to bury them and mark all the graves. " Sam agreed, "What do you think, Autty?"

"The boy," she answered with a shrug making both Winchesters stare at her waiting for more detail on this theory. "His wagon train is attacked, everyone dies but him. He gets here everyone starts killing each other, cattle die with no known cause. Either its all one freak coincidence or he has something to do with it. What if he wasn't a boy, what if he were a demon? That would explain a lot of things, and the spirits wouldn't be too keen on moving on if they were killed like that. No one has mentioned fires or anything that would make it an impossibility or even improbability for them to hang around."

"A whole town, though?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Maybe not the whole town, there was only the one spot on the film. If someone were tied strongly enough to the boy, knew what the boy was or that he had made the whole town lose their minds…" Sam trailed off not that it wasn't obvious where he was going with this.

"Jen said that it wasn't a rip in time creating the town's memory, it could easily be a spirit replaying their experiences over and over." Autumn jumped in a few steps ahead of Sam.

"We need to find out who brought the boy in. Someone who would feel guilt or have involvement with the activities." Dean announced.

"I'll see what I can find," Autumn said checking her watch. "Come on, we need to get in before they lock up on us."

With an actual break through in the case, or at least a plausible theory, Autumn was on top of the world, at least as much as she could be with her sister hunting a hunter in Canada. It was late, and everyone was settling in for the night. Sam bent over his laptop trying to find a way to contact the previous owner of the town, Brenda cleaning up after dinner, Autumn had offered to help but she'd been refused, Clint and Terry were in the office going over the to-do list for the next day, but the person she sought was slouched down in the couch watching the news. She crept in behind him leaning in low and whispered in his ear, "Guess who?"

"Lindsey Lohan?" he teased giving one of the red locks that had fallen over his shoulder a tug.

"I could kick that girls ass, in three seconds flat." Autumn grimaced coming around to straddle his legs.

"Ooo A catfight could I watch?" Dean grinned.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Wouldn't be much to see though, pampered Hollywood star against a hunter? Hollywood doesn't stand a chance." With a light chuckle Dean tangled his fingers in auburn silk before forcing Autumn's mouth over his. Her body conformed to his, which he would never understand how it could in the position they were in, she'd have to dislocate her hips to get that close. Dean twisted, never breaking the lip lock or removing his hand from the back of her head managing to lay her down on the pea soup colored couch. The lack of alone time since arriving back at the Resort taking its toll in the wrong place, which was underlined when a wooden spoon it the back of his head.

"Oww." He pulled away from Autumn sitting up.

"Wha-oh." she slid out from under him righting herself on the couch, head bowed not making eye contact with Brenda who hand her hands on her hips the wooden spoon in her left hand looking far more dangerous that a wooden spoon had the right to look.

"Cold showers and to bed both of you!" She ordered. They got up scurrying toward the staircase exchanging embarrassed looks. "Don't lock those doors either, hunters, I'll be checking to make sure you're in your own beds!"

"I feel like I'm in high school again," Dean groaned after Autumn stole another kiss before dashing into her room.

"Well, its good for you that I was sneaking out of my bed a lot in high school. See you in a few hours," she promised closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay just so everyone knows there is a monument to Seer in my front yard. She has been so amazing with this chapter as its tried to kill me. I'm going to start Seven in a few moments and hopefully get it up soon. Also while you're thanking her for using a cattle prod on my brain you can thank her for the supply of plot bunnies, there are probably going to be crackfics up soon. But that's what I get for staying up all night with an insane genius...To anyone who doesn't know yet I have a website now dedicated to my writing. Right now I'm doing bios of all my hunters, Seer is going to get me one for Darcy too since she's hanging out a good deal. If you need the link PM me or mention it in you review. Otherwise read enjoy and review. I write a LOT fast if I get feedback people. MUCH LOVE**

**Chapter Six**

"Silly girls," Evelyn clucked. She's spotted the Mustang the pervious day when they'd stopped looking for her Will. There were only so many '65 Mustangs on the road and only one in all the motel parking lots she'd checked out. "Why would you drive such a pretty little car?" she purred sliding out of her Jeta. She kept her keys in her hand as she approached the shiny red vehicle, it was such a pretty little thing. "Too bad, so sad." Evelyn pressed a key into the perfect paint job with a maniacal grin. "And just what should we tell our friends?" she wondered after digging a square into the hood. "I know!" Her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth she carved a message into the hood before kissing the windshield careful to leave bright pink lip marks: the perfect kiss off. She returned to her car and watched the windows of the nearest rooms for a long moment before catching a glimpse of the blonde threat pacing looking overly agitated. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, princess, Willy's just fine with me. Where he's going to stay."

She drove back to her home, checking on Will before going for a shower. He had long since woken up and was working over escape plans from the looks of it. The bars on his windows were charged with electricity, the door knob was attached to a lawn mower battery, there was no way he was stupid enough to try and get out through either of those exits. He'd have a hard time forcing himself through walls, so she knew his only other option would be to over come her, not a task she would allow him to complete. She'd have to make sure he stayed drugged, for the next few days until she could make sure there was no way for him to leave town either. The girls and that little rusted out car of his would need dealing with. Now the only question was how.

Cars are easy to get rid off, two women, not so much. They probably had family somewhere or at least friends who would come looking for them. This had to be perfect. Murder of course, no chance of their return, but how was she to cover her tracks? Lure them to her home! Make it look like self defense! What jury would convict a poor mentally ill woman of murder if she was being attacked? Well, that should do. If only Will were more cooperative they could share their torture.

**WinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemon**

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice," Autumn smiled sweetly at the elderly man, who had called them shortly after breakfast this morning.

"Oh its no problem. I've tried calling you Ghostbusters out several times but always got the runaround." Mr. Maverick told them as he ushered them to his living room. "Had I found you I wouldn't have had to sell the place."

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dean told him. "We still need information from you before we can do anything."

"Son, you can have my left nut if it will get rid of those spirits." Mr. Maverick chuckled.

"Hope we don't have to go that far," Dean and Sam both winced at the thought. Autumn struggled not to roll her eyes at the boys.

"You said on the phone you knew about the little boy?" she prompted instead.

"Oh yes, Geoffrey Jones." He shuffled over to a small desk in the corner and retrieved a file handing it over to Sam to eagerly opened it an leafed through the file. "That is all the information that exists on him, I'm afraid." As he spoke he drooped into the sagging couch. "You see he appeared out of nowhere and shortly after my family left the town and it was deserted he disappeared. There was never any record of him." Sam paused reading something before glancing up at the elderly man.

"It says he came with his sister?" Autumn snatched the file from Sam reading over the page this was something she didn't know.

"Yeah, Shane, I wrote down the story best as I remember it. Shane came with Geoffrey when he came to Hatfield, but the girl was only barely alive. She refused to let her brother out of her sight but when we would manage it he'd tell people she wasn't right, ya know? Evil." Mr. Maverick rubbed his temples trying to summon forth the memories. "The day she died the doctor took his own life, then his sons went to the saloon and opened fire. They were hung before sundown, that's when the blood bath started. When the girl died."

"The girl was possessed." Dean announced in the car ride back to Hatfield. Sam was turned around in the passenger seat conferring with Autumn over the file. "A demon gets into the wagon train, ends up taking control of the girl but her body can't contain it. That's why she wanted her brother there. When her body dies it bounces to Geoffrey and continues to play with the town."

"Why though?" Autumn asked and he knew it was mostly to herself by the way she said it.

"Why bury all his victims?" Sam asked a more intriguing question.

"Even demons can show respect?" Autumn offered half heartedly, and the Winchesters exchanged doubtful looks. "What? A girl can hope can't she?"

"Sure you can, Aut."

"Got something better?" she challenged.

"Yeah, I do. Maverick's family left before this all got started but they owned the town. You don't just leave a place you own covered in dead things. Didn't you see in the town's history that the Mavericks tried to restart the town but all attempts failed? When they returned they buried everyone." he summed up but it wasn't what he said that had both of the car's other occupants staring mouths agape at him.

"You read up on the town's history?" Sam sputtered.

"It was in the information Jen gave us," he shrugged. "I can do this on my own you know. I just don't like all the research crap."

"More like you're too lazy," Autumn teased patting Dean on the head. "Okay, Sammy, what do we have to do to prove Dean's theory?" she turned to the younger man ready for a to-do list that would keep her out of Brenda's way.

"There won't be a trace after this long," Sam answered chewing his lip the wheels in his pretty little head turning to come up with a way to prove Dean's theory.

**DaemonValoverDaemoneValoverDaemonValoverDaemonValover**

"Yeah," Teenie yawned rolling her eyes at Darcy who was clutching her coke walking next to her. They were going to go watch for Psycho to leave then break Will out, it was the best option they had come up with last night. Killing humans was frowned upon, even if they were crazy, and Darcy said that holding Will Raining hostage didn't change that fact. How could hunters at large hate a girl who was so for human rights and protecting them.

"So we're working on it now. I can't wait to get home though. Brenda is murder. I kind of get why Jen didn't send Duck or someone down here. Duck wouldn't put up with her, he'd have flipped when she said whatever damage we do we have to fix before we can leave." Autumn was going on becoming more of a windbag with each second.

"HOLY SHIT!" Teenie gasped and Darcy dropped her coke the can exploding on contact with the pavement and spewing everywhere.

"What!?!?!" Autumn demanded. Teenie couldn't do anything but stare at the message carved into the hood of Scarlet for a full minute and her sister was starting to threaten coming after them. "What happened, Doodle?"

"Darcy dropped her Coke and it exploded, sorry." She covered lamely. "Uh I have to help her get this cleaned up we're both soaked now. Kill you later." she muttered closing her phone and tucking it away not caring that Autumn was pretty pissed at her now. "We are dead."

"So is Lyn. Might as well let you kill her at this point, you'd show more mercy that Autumn will." Darcy agreed as both women leaned over the car to examine the damage.

"He's mine leave now or you'll regret it XOXO Evelyn," Teenie read aloud. "There is another woman's name scratched into Scarlet's paintjob that's like the darkest form of blasphemy."

"We'll worry about it later, come on." Darcy said snagging the keys from Teenie's hand and swinging into the driver's seat. "Get it fixed when we stop on the way to dump you off at The Resort." Darcy promised and Teenie hurried into the passenger seat, she had someone more important to save than her own ass.

It wasn't far to Evelyn's house and once again the set up a stake out. John had been left at the motel no sense in keeping him on a short leash all day he'd likely just get in the way anyway. It was ebbing on noon when Evelyn finally stuck her head out. Darcy reached over taking Teenie's hand when the girl went rigid and reached from the door handle. The contact did little to relax the blond but she didn't launch herself out of the car after Will's captor either. Evelyn got in her car and drove off, the hunters waited till she was out of sight before hurrying up to the house.

"Come on," Teenie nodded around the side of the house someone would see them picking the lock to go in the front door. Who the hell didn't have bushes or trees or anything in their front yard? The back door was going to take too long to pick all the locks on it and while Darcy looked around for another entrance Teenie drew her gun from her waist band and broke the nearest window and horrible alarms started going off. "I found a way in," she smiled sweetly at Darcy.

"I see that," Darcy nodded watching Teenie climb in the window. There was the sound of a silenced gun being fired and the alarm shut off. "What was that?" she asked hopping through the window herself to find Teenie brushing white matter off herself. "Your gun doesn't have a silencer."  
"No, it doesn't. Really why doesn't it? We're always around people with these things." she brandished her weapon as if it were a mere toy. "Potato though, saw it on CSI once and always wanted to try it." Darcy nodded starting to wonder if all blonds were a few french-fries short of a happy meal. A sharp ringing made both girls freeze as they turned to the phone laying on the couch. "Do we answer that?" Darcy picked it up and recognized the name on the caller ID as one of those home alert companies.

"I'll take care of this you get your boy toy." Darcy said waving her off before answering the phone, "Hello?"

Teenie didn't need telling twice and went in search of a stair way upstairs. She wrapped around to the front of the house before finding it and carefully made her way upstairs. All the doors were shut upstairs and she found the first two to be open, a sewing room or junk room hard to tell and a bathroom the third door when she touched the doorknob she received a shock.

"Damn it!" She retracted her and staring at the door. Instantly she hear someone one mumbling inside. "Will?" She asked a little hesitant.

"Oh God," she heard the man within groan. "I'm really losing it." He sounded awful but without a doubt it was Will. She would know that voice anywhere no matter how marred it might be.

"Will, you're not crazy. Oh Baby its really me." Her voice was suddenly thick and difficult to get out.

"Corny?" he asked and she could hear him shuffling toward the door. "Cornsilk, she's insane! Don't touch the door its got some electrical thing going on with it."

"Yeah got that," she said sucking on burnt finger tips.

"Oh God its good to hear you angel," he laughed.

"Think my voice is good wait till you see what its wrapped in," she teased looking for what the door was wired too.

"Uh Teenie! We have company! Shit lady! That's sort of rude." Darcy yelled followed by a crash and a string of swears.

"Duty calls, don't go anywhere." Teenie said going to aid her friend too fast to catch Will mutter.

"Like I can go anywhere."

Evelyn had only made a circle around the block, she'd been watching those women all day and knew what they would do when she left. The call to her cell from her home security guy only confirmed the matter, he had known the difference in their voices. Good to have cousins working phones. This little brunette was turning out to be quite the ballerina. She danced out of contact with every blow Evelyn threw. She didn't see the blonde barreling down on her until the two of them hit the ground. She was quickly pinned and blue eyes met blue eyes no fear in the sharper eyes of a hunter though there was a bit of blood lust.

"Want to know a secret, bitch?" the stronger blonde asked leaning in over Evelyn's ear. "He's mine and you've missed your chance to leave so prepare to regret it." Rage burst in Evelyn and she threw her weight forward knocking the other woman off of her and scrambling toward the kitchen and a weapon.. Her hand closed around a steak knife at the same time a hand spun her around. The brunette took a cut just under her left eye and gave off a cat like yowl. "Add that to things you'll regret." Teenie growled with a quick succession of punches to Evelyn's gut that had her leaned over. She hardly considered this enough of a punishment for Evelyn tangling her hand in the other blonde's hair and slamming her face into the hunter's knee with a satisfying crunch. "Next time you decide to hold someone against there will make sure it isn't Will." She ripped the weaker woman up to look her in the eye and was about to growl something else when Evelyn stopped her words from forming.

"Who said he's not willing?" Teenie clenched her jaw and Evelyn gave off a cold laugh that was cut short by the skillet that came crashing down on her head.

"You okay?" Darcy asked holding her weapon haphazardly at her side. Teenie stepped forward nudging the unconscious woman with her foot. "I heard that thought, there's no need to kick her now."

"Fine," Teenie shrugged looking Darcy full on in the face. "Damn she got you good."

"I'll survive, come on the cops are bound to show up soon. She called them."

**WinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemon**

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as Autumn huffed out to the barn where he'd been asking Clint about sulfur when the started cleaning up the place, it was a long shot but it was worth the bullet.

"Teenie hung up on me," Autumn shrugged. Sam was fairly sure it was Teenie hung up on me and Brenda attacked Dean and I with her wooden spoon of chastity, but wasn't about to say something.

"Hmm," he blinked twice as a pain shot through his head. "How are things up there anyway?"

"They've found where Will is they're just waiting for their chance to get to him. Apparently he's being held hostage by life sized Barbie. But at least his taste in women hasn't changed, I guess." she said with a little grin as she snuck one of the horses sugar cubes that they'd been instructed not to treat. The pain came back this time strong enough that his knees buckled under him. Autumn rushed forward catching his shoulders as he slumped over. "Sammy?" She questioned but her voice was distant and he couldn't even feel her death grip on him.

_Geoffrey pressed himself flush against the building as the shooting continued. This was all his fault he needed to get out of here. He swallowed hard and ran out into the gunfire, surely one of the bullets would hit him. How bad could being shot to death be? Worse than that _thing_ that was trying to control him? He felt the first bullet tear through his chest then the pillar of black smoke erupted from Joseph the guy who plays piano at the saloon and funneled into him. The pain was still there but he couldn't drop to the ground like he wanted. He could run away or move his limbs to check out the wounds. _

_"What the hell!?!" shouts and cries were taken up all around him before once again he was forced into the cold darkness that always followed the intrusion of the _thing.

Several images flashed before Sam's eyes before the pain subsided and he was able to focus in on the worry creased face of his favorite red head. He forced a weak smile to assure her he was fine but that wasn't happening she took his face in her hands supporting his head, her thumb traced his cheek bone. It was easy to see she was struggling with herself to keep from speaking until he was ready.

"What happened?" they both looked up to see Dean approaching much faster than he usually would.

"Sam's spidey sense was tingling." Autumn answer shuffling to the side so the Dean could get in and do his own examination.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Peachy," he muttered rocking back away from the older hunters and leaning into a support beam. "You can stop the looks," he told them closing his eyes and knew they both looked at the other.

"What'd you see Freak?" Autumn asked.

"Dean's right, it was a demon that had the kid. I know how to end this too. I just need a second." he paused a moment. "And maybe a couple of aspirin."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I'm going to point out that I have a website...I'm a shameless selfpromoter bite me : ) Just click the homepage link on my profile... Huge thanks to Seer for betaing and keeping me entertained the past few days. Without you I'd still be kicking this around.  
Guys this is the end of yet another fic. I'll start the other in a day or so got to get all my notes together for it I jotted things down ages ago but I PROMISE it will have include Grilled Cheese at the end and we'll finally get the answer to Sammy's question. What does Teenie really want? Okay well I'm rambling hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven**

**RainingValoverDaemonRainingValoverDaemonRainingValoverDaemonRainingValoverDaemon**

"Will!" Athena rushed forward the moment the door was opened and threw her arms around the man. There wasn't any hesitation about the kiss that followed making Darcy blush and turn her head. When they broke free from the lip lock Athena slapped him. "You ever pull a stunt like this again I will kill you!"

"What the hell was that for?" Will asked pressing a hand to his cheek looking down at the love of his life.

"For worrying me to death. Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get here?" She slapped him again. "That was for Scarlet!" she moved to slap him a third time but Will caught her hand, she went with the other hand and he caught it now having control over her he smirked.

"You know why this bothers you so much?" he asked with a slight grin "I worry you, I'm worth whatever you went through, because you still love me." He leaned in and stole another kiss.

"I do NOT love you!" Athena growled yanking her arms free. "Come on the piggies will be here soon." she stalked out leaving Darcy to grin knowingly at Will.

"Well you're not bad but certainly not Sam either," she grinned. "I like my puppies squishy."

"You're a freaky midget, you know that?" Will asked brushing past her to follow Athena. Darcy only cackled like a cartoon witch before skipping past him down the hall. Teenie had managed to get the back door open and they slipped back to the Mustang waiting them.

**WinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemon**

"It's his memory." Sam explained as he shouldered his shovel. Autumn had asked for a cardboard box so they could transfer the boy's body out to the grave yard to be buried next to his sister, instead Clint and Terry had built a small coffin. "He's forcing us to relive it so we'll be compelled to put him to rest." Autumn and Dean exchanged amused looks at the simplistic way Sam had chosen to explain things to the Browns.

"So couldn't you just bury him with his sister? Do you really need to burn the poor boy?" Brenda asked leaning over the edge of the hole as the three hunters attempted to dig. The sooner they got this done the sooner they could get back and the phone call from Athena last night gave them reason to want to rush home.

"Its all precaution. We want to make sure he's put to rest." Sam said climbing out of the hole and still managing his sympathetic look.

"I hate him," Autumn whisper to Dean as they lowered Geoffrey into the hole. Dean only ran a hand over her arm brushing against her as he reached around her to grab the lighter fluid.

"Wait you're just going to light the boy up?" Terry stopped them as Autumn sprinkled in the salt.

"That's the idea," Autumn nodded.

"You're not going to say a few words?" the hunters all looked at each other trading pained glances.

"Uh," Autumn's brow knitted together as she peered down at the small body below. They'd found him huddled amongst a small crop of trees not too far off from the cemetery. "Geoffrey was a brave child whose death was a true tragedy. May his soul finally rest peacefully with our Father." The Brown's seemed pleased with this and Dean dropped a lit match into the hole. They lingered watching the body burn for a little while before pushing the dirt over him and leaving. Dinner and bed awaited then a long days drive back home.

**RainingValoverDaemonRainingValoverDaemonRainingValoverDaemonRainingValoverDaemon**

"He called me a freaky midget," Darcy commented as she rolled John over on her bed and scratched his belly. Teenie looked up with a lopsided grin. She'd opted to sleep on the floor just to know that Will would be in the same spot. Soon as they'd found his car they'd beat it out of town and were now just over the border in a semi decent, though horribly decorated motel room.

"He could have called you worse," She pointed out her eyes flicking toward the bathroom door wherein showered one nice specimen.

"I don't think he could have. He doesn't seem to be so bright." Darcy teased only to be cut off by a pillow the head. "Seriously think about it, a blanket and a five foot tall Barbie have defeated him in a single year. Who gets into situations like that?"

"He does, now shut up before he hears you."

"Want to know what he's thinking?" Teenie looked like she might take her up on the offer before she bounced up into her bed.

"No, but I am stealing half your bed."

Will stayed in the shower much longer than he usually would, but he was safe and had two women waiting on him in the next room neither of which planned on cuffing him to a bed, a fact he was glad for. He never thought he would be, but now he never wanted to be bound to anything again. Didn't matter who was doing the binding or why. He started to ask what the hunters wanted to watch as he came out but found them bother sound asleep, John-dog between them his head resting on Darcy's chest.

"How could you worry this?" he asked himself kissing the tip of his girl's nose before flopping into his own bed and shutting off the light. They were going to have to get out of here early anyway if he was going to fix Scarlet before Autumn returned.

Darcy was the first of the two women to wake the next morning, not that Will was shocked, Teenie always had slept in, it was hard to get her going most mornings without sugar. Darcy was off, he knew that much by looking at her. She wasn't just normal hunter off either she was off like Sam was off. After you hunt for so long you learn to read people to a degree, you can tell when they're hiding things and Darcy was definitely hiding something.

"Where you from?" he asked snagging a Pixi Stix from Athena's bag. The shorter brunette gave a little shrug digging around in her own bag for the things she would need for her shower.

"Here and there, ya know?"

"No, not really. I guess I was lucky always had roots." she nodded with a little smile that gave him the creeps.

"You want Teen to reroot herself for you?" he looked from the brunette to the sleeping blonde.

"She told you that?" Will asked leaning back on his bed watching her casually.

"Doesn't take a genius to see the way you feel about her," Darcy told him moving toward the bathroom. "Tell you something though, you hurt her the way you did last time, its not just Autumn you'll have to face." Will made an attempt to laugh off her comment. Like he didn't know that he'd screwed up and Athena even talking to him was more than most girls would have given him let alone coming after him when he was lost and here he wanted her to give him her heart again. The pipes in the wall shuddered and banged against the wall when Darcy turned on the shower and Athena shot up in bed the gun from her bedside stand finding its way into her hand before her eyes even opened.

"Easy, Corny you're fine." He soothed and she turned to him with a stupefied look on her face. "Morning," he chuckled having forgotten how much he missed the haystack of her hair tumbling in her eyes the way her lips seemed to pout so much more when she just woke up.

"Morning." she groaned setting the gun back down and stretching her arms over her head. "Dar?"

"Shower. Where'd you find her anyway?"

"Side of the road," a smile played across her face. "She was hitching few months back, we were going to check out a possible possession. Turned out to be a baby demon and the kids' father, kinda cool really. You should have seen Autty acting like she knew what was going on."

"Doesn't she always act like that?" he teased.

"Yeah, but this time she really had no clue. That was a first for us, we were lucky to have Darby with us."

"Darby? What is she a pet project?" Athena gave off and air laugh slipping out of bed. She made a quick job of making the bed and reached for her duffle.

"No, just a lone hunter. " The blonde withdrew a lollipop and stuck it in her mouth bopping it from cheek to cheek as she looked through her bag for clean clothes. "I've got to get home and get my laundry done. We saw Jazzy and Mack, she's now officially your sister in-law."

"Yeah?" This was another part of 'them' he missed. One of those almost normal things to do, guess who I saw at the store today, kinds of conversations.

"Yeah, robbed the cradle didn't he? I would think it totally gross but the older men always have been my cup of tea so I can't say much. Jasper and Dean got into it, they joined us on a hunt, they were just cleaning the town and ran into us, it was a bigger job that I expected. They totally ruined their phones, we're on the river bank, boys on one side Mack, Autty, and I on the other with John. Look up and Jasper and Dean are in a fist fight sliding down the bank and Sammy looks all helpless watching." Will snorted, of course the Winchester Giant would be helpless couldn't have done anything without squashing them. "After that I left to find you."

"What'd you mean you I don't know what you went through?" She launched in to telling him about running away and Phantom's nut job of a driver. How she'd likely have died had Darcy and Autumn not shown up and then how Autumn wasn't going to let her go alone but Darcy volunteered to stay with her and look out for her. He had no idea she would be willing to risk her life to find him, not that he wasn't grateful but a voice in his head demanded that he tell her she was being stupid that he would have been alright. "You shouldn't have done all of that. Next time just forget about me." She looked at him fear and worry mixed in her blue eyes.

"There isn't going to be a next time if I have to sew you to me." she threatened brandishing her sucker.

"I could live with that." She rolled her eyes at him going to knock on the bathroom door, she had to shower still and they needed to hit the road.

**WinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemonWinchesterDaemon**

"Are you sure you kids have to be off so soon?" Brenda asked watching the trio load their things back into the Impala.

"Yeah, my sister was out while we were here to get Will, I need to get back to kick his ass for needing a rescue team."

"Be sure to give Jenny and William hugs for us," Terry bid wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder retraining her from telling Autumn off.

"Will do," Autumn agreed though it was obvious there would be no hugging amongst said hunters.

"If you have any more trouble, call and we'll come back." Sam promised.

"You two have everything from your rooms?" Dean asked coming out Clint following behind him.

"Yes, Dad." Sam and Autumn answered.

"Then we're off," he slammed the trunk shut .

"It was nice meeting you," Autumn smiled before sliding into the backseat. "Dean what do you say we stop off instead of pulling an all nighter home?" she asked for Brenda's benefit alone.

"You read my mind," Dean replied with a wicked grin to the elder woman. Sam gave a martyred sigh and dropped into the passenger's seat, this was going to be a long ride.

"So our girl will be back at the Resort tonight?" Dean asked as they cruised onto the highway.

"Yeah, that's what she said. Will is leading the way and the boy is hell on wheels, I swear he causes them to wreck he'd better die. I've had to repair too much damage to Scarlet cause of his fender benders."

It was running on four in the morning when Autumn pulled the Impala into its place in front of her cabin. She nudged Dean a wake reaching into the back seat to shake Sam. They took their bags in all three hunters taking notice of the Mustang that wasn't in its usual parking place. Darcy was asleep on the couch John laying on the floor next to her and Sam came out of his and Athena's room to report her bag was there. The trio left Darcy to sleep, there was no point in waking her, Athena was probably with Will in the Big House. So they made there way to the bar to find Jen with the wireless phone cradled between her shoulder and ear and a mug of coffee in clasped in her hands.

"Garage," the wheelchair bound hunter instructed then without them having to ask any questions.

"They've got Scarlet in there," Gus told them coming out from behind the bar to hug Autumn. "You guys did good, Brenda called yesterday afternoon."

"Do I look like some half assed chump to you?" Autumn teased the man who only ruffled her hair.

"You better go check your car, Autty, she didn't look so hot when they wheeled her in." Autumn was gone then Dean on her heels. Sam muttered something about cars dragging after the older pair, yawning.

"What the hell happened to her?" Autumn demanded as she shoved open the garage doors. Two or three hunters who were working on their own cars stared at her and Duck popped his head out the door from the closed off room that was used to paint the cars.

"Autty! My girl!" he greeted his arms wide obviously ignoring her current mood.

"Ducky, darling, where is my car?" she demanded folding her arms over her chest, in a voice far too sweet for the daggers that were being thrown from her eyes.

"In there," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "But she's in really good hands. Will and Teenie will have her good as new in no time. She just needed a little bit of paint its really no big deal. We even changed the oil while we were checking her out and topped off your wiper fluid." He took her by the shoulders when she tried to move past him to the room to see her car for herself. "She's fine, aren't you more worried about your sister or Will?"

"No, because I'm going to kill them and Valover for whatever happened to my baby. How they are now doesn't really matter." the red head growled at her mentor.

"Dean why don't you take her for a walk, and Sam you look like you could use some sleep go back to your cabin." Sam nodded dutifully before taking off back to the cabin for a few hours sleep. Autumn though refused to leave the garage and paced back and forth outside the door like an impatient father while his child is being born. Dean couldn't do anything to calm her and knew he wouldn't be any better so he leaned into the wall and waited. Duck though returned inside the room and was gone a while.

**ValoverWinchesterValoverWinchesterValoverWinchesterValoverWinchesterValoverWincester**

Sam was greeted by John-dog the moment he opened the door and the dog's persistence on not being ignored caused the tallest Winchester to trip and fall into the couch shoving it forward and succeeding in waking up its passenger. Darcy jolted up and was greeted by a warm wet tongue across the face. She groaned wiping dog slobber off and pushing him away. "Guess you need out then?" she asked flinging her legs over the side of the couch to make her way to the door. "Look, there's a Sam throw rug!" she smiled offering him a hand up.

"Morning?" he greeted awkwardly looking her over. "What happened to your eye?" She was shocked at how cold his hands were when they took hold of her face. He probed around her cut and it promptly started bleeding, she was having hell of a time not to hiss from the pain he caused her. "Sit down, that needs to be stitched up." He shook his head turning to let the dog out and to find the first aid kit. When he returned from the bathroom with the kit he settled in on the couch next to her. "Why didn't Teenie or Will take care of this?"

"Because its fine," she told him uncomfortable having anyone so close let alone _Sam_ Winchester.

"Fine other than its bleeding and hurts like a son of a bitch?" he pressed. Darcy winced when he ran the alcohol wipe over the cut. "Sorry," he muttered threading his needle. "How'd things go?"

"Good, I guess." She gave him a grin, "I got to beat some one with a skillet."

"Autumn and Dean got beat with a wooden spoon, sounds like kitchenware is becoming the weaponry of choice."

"A wooden spoon?" she asked preferring conversation to having to pay attention to the stinging and tugging under her eye.

"The woman we were hunting for would thump you on the head every time you broke her rules. Those two go at it like animals on National Geographic, so they got the spoon a lot. How's Teenie?" Darcy didn't have to feel his thoughts to know how concerned he was it was clear in his voice.

_"She's fine. Giving Will a hard time of it. He wanted her to ride with him today but she refused."_ She told him knowing he didn't want to hear the truth anyway. He didn't want to know how thrilled Teenie was to have Will back. Sam blinked back his surprise having forgot she could talk in his head.

_"_He hurt her pretty good last time." He pulled the needle through her skin one last time tying it off. "There good as new," he said examining his needlework. "How's it feel?"

"Much better, thanks." She watched him sag back in the couch. "Go to bed Sam, I'll see you when you wake up." she said with a laugh and a shove off the couch.

"Night, Dar," he waved through a yawn going off to his room.

**ValoverRainingValoverRainingValoverRainingValoverRainingValoverRainingValoverRaining**

"Darcy!" Will called jogging up to the hunter who had just stepped out of the Daemon cabin. She looked shocked to see him. "Can I walk you to the library?"

"How'd you know I'd be going there." She asked obviously suspicious of his motives.

"Athena said you're a Valover, you're family isn't allowed at most of the hunter havens so it makes sense when you're welcome at one whenever free of charge you'd exploit their library." Will beamed his toothpaste commercial smile at her.

"Your sister is going to kick me out of here soon as the Daemons leave." she told him coming down the porch and letting him walk with her toward the Big House.

"Jen has a nasty bite that's for sure, and you cross her no matter what I say I won't be able to change her mind. But baby brothers have some pull," he withdrew a key from his pocket and pressed it into her hand. "It's the room next to Marc Lyming's in the Big House, for one person I couldn't exactly swing a whole cabin, and I doubted you'd want to be stuck in with the Daemons and Winchesters, from what I'm told Autty and Dean are pretty good at keeping people up at all hours."

"I have a room here?" She asked not believing any of this.

"Look," Will drew a deep breath. "Teenie…You've helped out my girls when you didn't have to and that means a lot. I know you're family isn't supposed to be the kind of people we want here at the Resort, but Autumn and Athena are supposed to be trackers and nothing more, and the Winchesters are infallible hunters, and blankets aren't supposed to be able to defeat Raining Cloud men. But Autumn and Athena are hunters, the Winchesters do fail, and three Raining Cloud men fell to the leithfold, one only making it out alive because of a couple of supposed trackers. If all of that can happen I guess a Valover can be an okay person too. So whatever you need is yours, room is free, you'll have to pay for everything else just like everyone else. We have to make money somewhere." He cracked.

"Thanks," Darcy said running a hand through her hair staring at the silver key in her hand.

"Yeah you too." Will returned before going in the bar and setting down in front of the bartender immediately being swallowed up by conversation a man wearing a tinfoil hat at his side.


End file.
